Missing You
by taikopigeon
Summary: Isabella gets two unexpected surprises when her new boyfriend, Phineas drops by early, but when her "big brother" calls, how will he react to the news of them dating? Takes place after the events of the "Act Your Age" Episode


**A/N: Hello! It is TaikoPigeon back from the land of the inactive! Sorry about that folks, been brainstorming and writing all over the place. This is something I just got finished with writing. This does take place after the famous "Act Your Age" episode. This, I guess is a oneshot? My first oneshot, so I hope you folks do enjoy what I have to offer. I believe I have a few more stories/oneshots on the way, so stay tuned!**

 **A/N: I DON'T own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Mr. Swampy and Mr. Povenmire.**

 **A/N: I DO own my OC!**

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro waltzed through her dorm. After a hard afternoon of soccer practice, she just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Just as she was about to get into her bathroom, she heard a knock on her door. She muttered a small groan and walked over to the door and opened it promptly, expecting her extremely annoying neighbor from across the hall. However, when she laid eyes on the person on the other side, she almost cried. It was none other than her new-boyfriend, Phineas Flynn, the red-headed, triangle-shaped boy she loved so dearly.

"Surprise!" he grinned, dropping his bags on the ground.

No words were exchanged between the two of them, only a very passionate embrace and kiss.

"What are you doing here so early?" she exclaimed, almost jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Well, I managed to convince the housing administration to get me in early, and I thought it'd be great if I surprised you." He explained, hefting the bags back on to his shoulders.

"Well, come in, we have a few hours before curfew anyways." She continued, motioning him in.

Just as Isabella closed the door, her Skype ringtone pierced the temporary silence like a knife. She quickly rushed to answer it.

"Who's that?" Phineas asked, taking a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's Ben," she muttered, quickly answering the call.

With that, the screen turned to a very grainy and dimly lit video camera with a medium-built Asian man with a shaved head in a sandy t-shirt, a large black watch on his left wrist. This of course, was none other than Ben Cho, a good friend of theirs since they were 11, as well as a 1st Lieutenant in the United States Air Force Tactical Air Control Party, currently on tour in Afghanistan fighting the various terrorist groups.

"Well hey there little sister" Ben greeted her with the nickname he had given her when they were kids.

"Hey there to you too, big brother." Isabella smiled, greeting Ben in the same manner.

"Hey Ben!" Phineas chimed in, popping up by Isabella's shoulder.

"Well hello boy genius!" Ben greeted as he popped his arm up for a brief wave.

"How's Afghanistan?" Isabella asked.

"You know, hot, dry, sandier than a surfer dude's car. Locals ain't friendly at all. So, all-in-all, just fine." Ben smiled. He paused for a moment as he stretched his arms. "What's new with you guys? Well…besides college and all that jazz."

"Well, I'm an R.A, Debate Camp, Student government, and soccer." She answered.

"Wow, you've got yourself a pretty decent load there." He commented, raising his left eyebrow.

"I'll manage." She assured.

Ben shrugged, he had to remind himself that, despite her appearance, Isabella was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"So, how are you two liking Tri-State State?"

"Well, I just got here, but it seems like a really great school." Phineas commented.

"Oh yeah, I'm starting to like a lot of the people around here. The soccer girls are also some of the best in the Tri-State area." Isabella noted.

"Well that's great! I actually went to and graduated Danville U, but I did my ROTC stuff over at Tri-State State, beautiful campus, great buildings."

"Oh really? So that's why I saw your picture on one of the brochures at the table." Phineas commented, holding up the brochure.

Ben leaned forward to get a better look at the screen and chuckled.

"Oh I remember that" Ben smiled, "Oh the stories I could tell you two, like how our formation got caught in the middle of a big fraternity/sorority water balloon fight, but…I digress. Anything else new?" he asked.

Phineas and Isabella exchanged a few looks.

"Should we tell him?" Phineas asked in a low voice.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I don't know Phineas. I mean…" Isabella began, lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "What if he freaks out?"

"Why would he freak out?" Phineas asked.

"Well I mean, I'm like his little sister, he's always been mostly protective of me, especially those times I cried about you."

"Oh, well.." Phineas began.

"It's gotta be something big, cause y'all are being awfully secretive over there." He commented, interrupting their conversation as he shot them a few curious looks.

"Well…" the couple began in unison, their faces glowing red.

"Well, what?"

"I was actually meaning to tell you as soon as it happened, but, I got busy and I kinda just forgot." Isabella continued.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Isabella took another look at Phineas before she turned back to Ben.

"Come on, spit it out."

"Phineas and I are…well, we're kind of…Phineas and I are…dating." She answered, letting out a huge sigh.

Ben nodded as his thoughts turned. Phineas and Isabella exchanged a few worried glances. This certainly wasn't normal. Was it?

"Finally!" Ben cried, breaking the growing tension in the skype call. "You two certainly took your sweet time, didn't ya?"

The couple let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"Yes, yes we did." Isabella smiled.

"So, I'm assuming that's why Phineas is over there at Tri-State State."

Phineas nodded, "Yep."

"Alright, because I remember you were still trying to choose your college last time we talked."

"I guess love'll do some interesting things to you." Phineas smiled looking down at Isabella. They were about to kiss when Ben cleared his throat, rather loudly. They pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," Phineas muttered, still blushing.

"No you're fine, but," Ben began, pausing, collecting his emotions. "Do something for me will you?"

"Anything."

"Take care of her." Ben paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Treat her like a princess. Please, try your best not to hurt her. Because if you do, I will hunt you down and ensure that I destroy every last fiber of your existence."

Phineas' face was almost a ghostly white.

"Just kidding." Ben smiled, bringing temporary relief to Phineas. "But, seriously, as corny and silly as it is, don't hurt her. Like you noticed, Izzie and I are almost like family, and I will do anything to protect my family. You gotta promise me that you'll take care of her for me, will you?"

"Ben, as long as I'm here, I give you my word, she will be in great hands." Phineas assured, placing his arms around her.

Ben smiled and nodded, "Alright, that's what I like to hear." He looked at his watch and yawned.

"Alright, well, I gotta go do some military stuff, so I'll catch up with you guys later. Be good, stay in school, don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs. Play nice with the other kids, unless the other kids don't wanna play nice then you destroy them." He paused, clearing his throat, "Just kidding of course, but stay safe and have fun, enjoy your college experience because before you know it, it'll pass you by as quickly as it came. "

"You know I can say the same to you." Isabella countered with a grin. "But, for my sake, please stay safe and come home safely."

Ben smiled, "You got it kiddo, I'll make sure to make it home in one piece."

"Love you, bro." She said, as she tried to fight the flowing tears.

"Love you too sis. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

Isabella nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Bye Ben." Phineas smiled as he and Isabella waved to the screen.

"See ya guys." Ben smiled as he ended the skype call.

As soon as his image faded from the screen, Isabella broke down. Phineas did the most sensible thing he could and held her as long as he could. He couldn't imagine the toll Ben's deployment took on her, the constant worrying for his safety and well-being.

"It's alright." He comforted. "He's Ben. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I know, it's just…"

"Trust me, he's not gonna get himself hurt, he still has to watch out for you right? He's got a lot to do, he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Isabella nodded shyly, wiping her tears off with her sleeve. The room was now in almost in complete silence with the couple holding each other. Isabella smiled as she leaned in and kissed Phineas. After she was done, Phineas was in such shock he didn't know what to say.

"I…uhh…" he stuttered.

"Shhh…" Isabella whispered, "Just keep kissing me."

And with that, whatever worries Isabella may have had were gone. She was now focused on the here and now, and even the future ahead, a future with Phineas.

* * *

 **A/N: So? How'd you guys like it? Reviews! I'll see you on the next one!**


End file.
